Teen Titan Luna
by Remers
Summary: A story of a girl's discovery of the real world, the world of teen heroes, and herself. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.
1. Discovery

I sit in my room listening to Green Day, 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'. I had clicked the repeat button, so it plays over and over again. All of a sudden, I hear screaming. I hear a shot and no more screaming. I know the day that my mother talked about is here. Someone knocks on my door. I blast the music and ignore it. It bursts open and Slade stands there.

"Come on," he says.

I flip him off and say, "I'm not walking past my dead mother."

"You don't have a choice. Let's go."

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulls out a gun and points it at me.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" I say.

He knows he can't and I know it. He lowers the gun.

"That's right."

He lunges for me and I simply hop out of the way.

"You can't beat me and you know it."

"I don't have to beat you," he says, snarling. "I just have to catch you."

"Which, as you can see," I say, dodging him again. "Is going to be a lot more difficult then you think."

My wall explodes with blue light and Slade and I turn.

"Titans, Go!"

The Teen Titans rush into my room and go after Slade. Robin runs to me and tries to lead me away.

"I don't need your help," I say coldly.

Robin looks at me funny and says, "That man is dangerous. I think you do need our help."

"I don't," I say, still ice cold. "He's my father."

Now Robin looks stunned.

"Now could you leave?" I say, icily.

"Even if he's your father, we still have to take him down," Robin says.

"I don't want him taken down," I say, getting angry now. "I want him dead."

Robin looks very confused now.

"Get over here now!"

Robin and I turn around and I hop away once more as Slaid lunges.

"Follow me," I say to Robin, and I begin walking towards the living room.

He follows. We reach the living room and I stop at the body on the floor.

"This is my mother," I say. "Slade did this a few minutes ago."

You can see that she was killed without mercy. One bullet through the head. Robin looks as though he's going to vomit, but I continue staring at the body.

"We have to leave," he says.

I look at him and say the words I've said my entire life.

"Kill me."

And then I faint.


	2. Luna

"Is she dead?"

"If she were dead, we wouldn't feel a pulse."

"Well do 'we' feel a pulse?"

"If I didn't she'd be in the garbage can by now."

"You'd throw her in the garbage can?"

Big thunk.

"Hey! Don't throw things at me!"

I open my eyes. I see Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy is rubbing his head while Raven is staring at me with her pools of darkness, otherwise known as her eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Shut up, Beastboy. She's awake."

He runs up to the bed I'm laying on and stares at me. I try to lift my arm to swipe at him, but I'm too weak. I try to open my mouth to speak, but only vomit comes up.

"Ew!" Beastboy yells, and backs up.

Raven delicately turns my head to the side and I vomit on the floor.

"Why are you touching her?" Beastboy says, disgusted.

"If I didn't turn her head, she'd choke on her vomit," she says calmly.

I continue vomiting as they talk. When I'm done, Raven hands me a damp hand towel and I wipe my mouth. She sends Beastboy out of the room with a request I don't hear.

"Where… where am I?" I ask, amazed at how softly I speak.

"Titan Tower," Raven says.

"Why?"

"You fainted at your house so we brought you here."

I try to stand but barely manage to sit up.

"Why here and not the hospital?" I ask.

"I felt the dark energy within you and thought you'd be less of a hazard here."

"Why can't I stand?"

"I don't know. I think your troubles consumed you, causing you to faint and be drained of energy."

"How do you know all this?"

"I said think. I don't know."

The door opens and Robin walks in. Beastboy walks in too, but Robin sends him out. He leaves, sulking. Robin closes the door. He walks to the bed.

"Name," he says.

"Fuck you."

"Nice name. Try again."

I send him an icy glare. He stares back, unfazed.

"Raven, could you give us some privacy please?"

"No."

He looks at me. "Why not?"

"I want her in here."

He shrugs and says again, "Name."

Tell him, I hear in my head.

I look at Raven and she says again, in my thoughts, Tell him.

"Luna," I say.

"Luna," he repeats. "Any special powers, abilities?"

I look at Raven again and she nods.

"I can turn into a wolf."

He sits down on a chair.

"Any idea why Slade killed your mother?"

"He wanted me."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

He sits waiting. So do I. Then he realizes why I don't say anything else.

"Why?"

"He was after me and he knew my mother would do anything to keep him from getting me. He thought it would be easier if she was disposed of."

"You know this because…"

"I have a connection with Slade."

"A connection? Explain this."

"You could say please. And why the interrogation?"

"Raven wants you to stay."

I look at Raven. Her head is down. I look at Robin again.

"Please explain this connection."

"If I die, he dies. Not vice versa. I understand how his mind works. I don't have a psychic link with him or anything, so I can't tell you what he's thinking. I just… understand how his mind works."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

He turns to Raven. "Which room?"

"The one next to mine." She says. "The one on the left."

"Okay." He turns to me. "Do you have anything from your house you want to bring?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to fetch it now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll come with you."

"I'd rather go alone or with Raven."

"I'll come."

Let it go, I hear.

Why? I think back.

Get to know him.

Fine.


	3. Recovery

I enter the rubble of my room. I collect my few CD's. Linkin Park, Green Day, Good Charlotte. I take my portable CD player and my stationary one. I leave the posters and pictures. I go to the family room. My mother's body has been removed, but I sense where the body was. The exact place. I go to the spot and put my hand on it. Then I vomit. I stand up and go to the place where the only photo I love is. I pick it up and put it in the bag I took from my room. I go back to my room and look around.

"Not taking any clothes?" Robin says, looking at the posters.

"I'll get new ones," I say, walking to my closet.

He watches as I open it up. I take out my laptop and DVD's out of the desk in my closet. I open a drawer and take out my drawing pad and journal. I close the drawer and open the hidden one at the bottom. I take out all the money, roughly five thousand dollars. Robin eyes the money warily.

"I have a past," I explain. "It's behind me."

He looks doubtful but accepts it.

I look around the room once more. I close my eyes and gather up all the energy left inside. When I'm done, I open my eyes and Robin is looking at me. Not in a bad way, just curious.

"I want you to make me a promise, before I agree to live with you guys," I say suddenly.

He looks at me funny and says, "What kind of promise?"

"Promise you won't fall in love with me," I say, totally serious.

He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"I'm not crazy," I say. "Just promise."

He looks as though he's going to laugh as he says, "I promise."

"You don't believe that you could ever fall in love with me?" I say.

His face says it all.

"We'll see. By the way, be careful of the dog."

"What dog?" he says quizzically.

"The dog that'll attack you as we walk past Main Street."

"How do you know there'll be a dog at Main Street?"

"I know these things."

"You're psychic?"

"A little."

"Well now I feel safe."

"Sarcasm?"

"Genuine feeling of safety."

"How so?"

"You can tell me if there's a bus heading our way so I won't be hit."

"I could, but I might not."

He looks at me as if regarding me as a threat.

"Can we go back? It's getting light."

"So?"

"So I need to sleep."

"In the light?"

"I'm tired."

"Is that a wolf thing?"

"It's an I just had an extremely rough night and I want to go to sleep and try to forget it, thing."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah," I mumble, walking past him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get back to Titan Tower at the break of dawn. I head to the room next to Raven's.

"How do you know that's your room?"

I turn to answer him but he interrupts.

"Oh, must be the psychic thing."

"Actually, she pointed out which room was hers before we left."

"Oh."

I press the button next to the door and it opens. I walk inside and Robin follows me. I ignore his presence and examine the room. It has a reasonably big closet, a giant bed with a night stand next to it and a desk. I set my bag down on the bed and start unpacking.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Robin says, leaving.

"One thing," I say.

He stops and turns.

"Where's the training room?"

He points down the hall. "Last door on the right."

"Thanks."

He seems surprised at the small show of gratitude and leaves. I continue unpacking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the side of the Tower on the roof. I hear the door open behind me and Raven comes and sits next to me.

"Robin told me about the promise," she says.

"Just a precaution," I answer.

"Is there something we don't know?"

"Yes."

She says nothing more. We sit and watch the sun slowly rise.

"I prefer the moon," I say.

"Me too," she replies.

We sit in silence for a while.

"You should come meet the rest of the Titans."

"I'll come in a minute."

She gets up and walks to the door. She turns before going down and seems to want to say something but changes her mind. She leaves.

I get up and walk to the middle of the roof. I transform into a jet black wolf with a silver crescent moon on the forehead. I lift my head and fill the air with a howl only a true wolf could make.


	4. Pudding

I wake up and leap out of bed. I transform immediately and go to the door. I press the button to open it. Once it's open, I trot out into the hall. I head towards the kitchen with purpose. As the door to the kitchen opens, I hear voices. They stop once I enter and Robin and Raven look at me. I sit down and stare back at them. Raven turns to her book and reads while Robin regards me. I walk over to the couch they're sitting on and leap over the back onto it. Robin still looks at me but I ignore him completely. I look at Raven.

Good morning, I think.

Good morning, she replies.

Satisfied, I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator with my mind. I lean back on my haunches and stand up, looking for something edible. I select a package with my mouth and bring it to the counter. I transform back into my human form and open the instant pudding. I get out the supplies needed to make the pudding and start preparing it. Through this all, Robin looks at me. Frustrated, I look back at him.

"Can I help you with something?" I say.

"No, just wondering what on earth you're doing," he replies.

"I'm making pudding," I say, continuing. "You're welcome to have some when it's done."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The door from the rooms open and Starfire comes through it. She sees me and stops.

"Who is this?" she asks.

Robin looks to me to say something but I pretend as if I hadn't seen her.

"That's Luna," Robin answers for me. "She'll be living with us."

Hearing that, Star flies towards me, scoops me up and hugs me.

"Welcome to our home!" she says.

As she puts me down, I say, "You're perky. I don't like perky."

"What is this perky?"

"It's when people are really happy."

"And I am perky?"

"Yes."

"So you do not like me?"

"As long as you tone down a bit, I'll be fine."

"I will immediately commence toning down!" she says with a smile and flies to Raven.

"Don't even think about it," Raven says.

Star seems as if she's used to this and turns to Robin.

"Good morning, Robin!" she says, and gives him a hug.

"Good morning, Star," he replies.

I continue to ignore them as I finish the pudding. A green kitten leaps onto the counter and heads for the pudding bowl.

"Touch my pudding and you die," I say calmly.

The kitten looks at me and decides that it values its life. It leaps off the counter, transforming in the air.

"You don't seem to be a morning person," Beastboy says.

"I am," I say. "I'm just very protective of pudding."

He laughs and walks to the sofa.

The door opens once again and Cyborg walks in.

"Mornin' y'all," he says.

They greet him and he eyes me warily and asks, "Who's that?"

"Luna," Star says. "She will be living with us!"

"Isn't she that chick we rescued last night?"

I slam my hands on the counter and they all look at me in surprise.

"First of all," I begin, speaking in a quiet, dangerous voice. "I'm not a chick. Second, I didn't need rescuing. You guys interfered."

I walk away towards the door and Beastboy says, "Can I have your pudding?"

I answer by levitating the bowl above his head and dropping it upside down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit at the desk, typing on my laptop. There's a knock on my door and the remembrance of Slade's knocking comes into my mind. I scream and hold my head. The door opens and Robin comes in. He runs to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "I just remembered…"

There's no need to finish. He knows what I'm talking about.

"Sorry, I didn't think the knocking would…"

"Its fine," I interrupt.

I raise my head and brush back my hair from my face with my hand. I breathe deeply and let it out.

"You okay?" he says.

"I said I was fine," I answer.

"I meant back in the kitchen," he says. "You seemed pretty ticked off."

I turn my laptop off and go sit on my bed. Robin follows, waiting for an explanation.

"I would've been fine without you guys," I say finally. "I don't want to be referred to as being rescued. I don't need rescuing."

"He didn't mean it that way…"

"He did."

Robin looks at me, but I look away.

"Luna, what's wrong."

I say nothing, but I sniffle and he turns my head towards him.

"What's wrong? And don't say you're fine because, obviously, you're not."

"I refuse to speak to you about my feelings," I say, trying to hold back my emotions.

"Why?" he asks, puzzled.

"Because sharing my feelings would show I want to get closer to you and that would be dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't promised."

"I can guarantee I won't fall in love with you."

"You say that now. But it's not that hard to fall in love with someone."

"You explain that to me and I'll promise."

"Each day I live here, I'll get closer to everyone. Once I get closer, you might find that you like me. That's the first step. Then, as time goes by, you might find that you're beginning to like me a lot. I'm not that hard to like once you get to know me. Then, you'll wake up one day and feel as though your life has meaning, purpose. And when you look at me, feeling that way, you'll realize you've fallen in love with me."

He gazes at me in astonishment.

"And then that's when Slade comes and uses you against me."

He continues to stare at me.

"See!" I say angrily. "You already like me!"

"I never said that."

"Oh don't gimme that!" I say. "You reek of friendly emotions."

"Fine, I promise I won't fall in love with you."

"You still don't mean it."

"I find it hard to believe I'll fall in love with you. I'm only sixteen, and you're…"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen! I don't think we're even capable of love at this age."

"Whatever," I say, leaning back onto my bed.

We sit there for a minute. Him still staring at me and me staring at the wall in front of me.

"Why do you always stare at me like that?"

"I don't know."

"You think I'm pretty."

"I didn't say that."

"Words can't mask your eyes. Or your soul."

"You're a little creepy."

I shrug and lie down.

"Having a nap?"

"Day dreaming."

"About…"

"A life where people don't constantly pester you with questions they know aren't going to get a straight answer to," I say, eyes closed.

He takes the hint and gets up.

"Wait."

He turns around to see me sitting up and looking into his eyes earnestly.

"Please promise me, Robin."

"I don't think…"

"Please."

He looks into my eyes and I can read him like an open book.

"I promise," he says, and leaves.

As the door closes I whisper to myself, "You didn't say what you were promising…"


	5. The Ache

I walk through the rubble once more. I go into the family room and go to the spot where my mother was shot. I feel overcome and vomit. I feel a hand on my back and turn sharply. I loosen as I see it's only Raven.

"Is this where she…"

I nod and turn away. I go to the little table where the photo was and stare at the empty spot.

"What was there?"

"A photo."

"Of?"

"My family. When we were a family."

She goes to my mom's room and looks around. I return to my room. I sit on my bed and stare at the wall.

"Why are you here?" Raven asks, appearing in the doorway.

"I don't know."

"Your mind may not know, but your heart does."

I get what she's saying. "Your mind thinks, but your heart feels."

She nods and says, "Feel, Luna."

I close my eyes and try to feel. She sits next to me and holds my hand. Not in a weird way, but in a sisterly way.

"You are seeking closure," she says.

"I feel like I don't have a family," I reply.

I open my eyes and look at Raven, sensing she wants to say something.

"You do now," she says.

I hug her and she hugs me back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get back to Titan Tower just as Robin is calling a meeting.

"Glad you're back," Robin says.

Raven goes to sit on the couch and I start walking towards the door to the rooms.

"Luna, why don't you stay?" Robin says. "Since you live here, you may as well know what's going on."

I go to the sofa and sit in a corner of it. Robin presses a button on the TV remote and a picture of Slade appears on the screen. I tense up at the giant image and Raven looks at me worriedly.

"Slade has hit three different spots in the past two days," Robin says, ignoring Raven and I. "He seems to be after precious metals. For what purpose, I don't know. But we have to find out. We have no way of predicting the next target but…"

"Fancy Jewelers."

The Titans look at me.

"What?" Robin says.

"Fancy Jewelers," I repeat. "That's where he'll hit next."

The Titans look at Robin and he nods.

"Okay, then we'll stake out at Fancy Jewelers and wait for him," he says. "When he comes, we plant a microphone on him and a tracker. Then we'll find out what he's up to."

That's not going to work, I say to Raven.

Do you have a better plan? She asks, not unkindly.

I say nothing.

"Do we all agree?" Robin says.

Obviously I've missed something but it doesn't bother me since I won't be going along anyway. They all agree on whatever and I get up and walk through the door to the rooms. Robin follows me. I stop and turn around.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Can we talk?" he says seriously.

"I don't know," I say. "Can we?"

"I'm serious."

"I know."

I lead him to my room and we go in. I close the door behind us. I turn around and sit on my bed. Robin sits next to me and looks at his hands on his lap. Finally, he looks up at me.

"Why are you so insistent that I don't fall in love with you?" he asks. "It's not that I am it's just…"

"I know you aren't," I say. "I'd feel it."

He's quiet, waiting for me to answer his question.

"It's happened before," I say. "Slade killed him."

"Were you in love with him?" he asks.

"No."

"Then why did Slade kill him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you said…"

"Yeah I know what I said," I say, impatient to get this aching feeling out of my heart, knowing what it means. "Listen, I realize this may seem weird, but I need you to do me a favor."

"That doesn't sound weird."

"No, the favor is weird."

"Oh."

"Will you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Could you kiss me?"

He stares at me.

"I have this funny ache in my chest and I need to see if it has anything to do with you, that's it."

He continues staring.

"My god. Say something!"

He shakes his head as if clearing it and looks at me.

"Kissing me would prove…?"

"If the ache I have has something to do with you."

He sits, thinking. He gives me a sideways glance. He looks at the floor. Then he looks at me again. I sit looking at him, wishing he would say something. He sits up straight and looks at me.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

I look at him and realize I have no idea how to do this. He helps by scooting closer. I sit there and stare at his eyes.

"I feel really awkward," I confess.

"Just don't think about what you're doing," he says.

I close my eyes and breathe. I open them and he sits there, waiting. I lean a bit forward and he meets me. I close my eyes and kiss him. We aren't holding each other, but I find my arms reaching up for his shoulders. I stop kissing him and lean back. He seems surprised.

"What?" he says.

I cover my mouth and close my eyes. "Oh no," I whisper.

"What?" he says again.

I look at him with tears in my eyes. "It's you."

"I'm what?" he says, annoyed.

"The ache has to do with you," I whisper.

"What are you talking about?" he says.

"Oh no," I whisper again.


	6. Feelings

"What are you talking about?" Robin says.

I don't answer. I just keep crying.

"Should I leave you alone?" he says, getting up.

I grab his arm so suddenly he flinches. I look at him like a little child. I've stopped crying.

"Please," I whisper. "Don't leave."

He looks at me with a mixture of longing and pity. Not a good combo.

He sits down. I wipe my eyes and attempt to explain.

"My mom told me that one day my father would come for me, and he would do anything to get me. She didn't want that to happen, why, I don't know. She never told me. She said he was after 'my ache.' I don't fully understand what that means, but I know that when I find it, it's the beginning of something terrible."

I look down. "I don't understand how in the short time span of two days, I've lost my mother, lost my home and found my ache."

I get up and go to my CD rack. I pick out my Green Day one and put it on. I go back to the bed and lie down with my eyes closed. I start humming along to American Idiot. I feel the bed shift and a shadow appears in front of my eyes. I open them and I see Robin leaning over me.

"What?"

He gazes at me. "You know, you really are pretty."

I say nothing and it's silent for a while. Then he slowly leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him and he holds me. I suddenly stop and roll away from him.

"Why do you keep stopping?" he asks, sounding pissed off.

"My ache," I say. "It gets stronger when I touch you."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's bad enough that Slade wants me in his possession when I find it."

"But you should be okay because you only just found out it concerned me."

"I'm not worried about me, I can take care of myself."

"And you're saying I can't?"

"No, I know you can. I'm just worried about what he wants with you."

"He wants me as his apprentice."

I look at him. He looks away.

"He endangered my friends' lives, just to get me to work for him."

He leans down and puts his face in his hands.

"I don't understand what he wants with me."

"You're young, you're smart, and you're strong. He wants someone to take over the business."

He looks at me. "How do you know this?"

I hesistate. "He took me one day. Took me to his… home. He told me that when I was close to finding my ache, he would come for me. He said that he would stop at nothing to get me when I find it. He would kill for it. I was seven at the time."

Robin comes closer to me and tries to hold me. I scoot away and he turns around, very upset.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Robin," I explain.

"I'm already hurting," he says, turning around and looking at me in the eye. "Yesterday, I thought you were just this bitchy girl that Raven took in. Today, I feel like I'll die if I don't kiss you again."

I look deep into his eyes. I can see the feelings of love and confusion and hurt. I reach deep into his soul and find a troubled young man who just wants some affection. And someone he can call his own.

I slowly scoot closer to him. I slide next to him and reach for his hand. He watches my motions carefully, reading my body language. I hold his hand in mine and my ache gets stronger. I bow my head and take a deep breath. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head. He kisses me softly. I kiss him back. My ache becomes almost unbearable, but, at this moment, being held in my Robin's arms, I don't care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in my bed feeling happy. I find this strange because, most mornings, I wake up wanting to die. Then the events of the previous day come flooding back to me and I feel even happier. Finding my ache is a joyous thing, as well as a terrible thing.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. No one's up yet. I get out the makings of pancakes and start making it. Ten minutes later, everyone except Raven is awake, waiting in the living room for the pancakes.

"May I be of assistance somewhere?" Star asks.

"You can get out the plates, syrup, anything that the group wants," I say.

She looks overjoyed at being able to help with something. I finish the pancakes and scoop them onto a plate. I go back to my room. I hear footsteps behind me and assume their Robin's. I look behind me and don't see anything. I cock my head and listen.

"Robin, stop following me, I'm going to get changed out of my PJ's," I say.

I don't hear anything and I continue. The footsteps don't start again and I relax.

I reach my room and open the door. I scream.

The next minute, Raven is at my side, as well as the rest of the Titans.

"Oh my god," she breathes.

The room is completely trashed. The bed is flipped over, the desk is over turned. My items are undamaged but I'm not worried about them at the moment. The worst part about all of this is…

"Blood," whispers Starfire.

Blood indeed. Blood is everywhere. On the bed sheets, on the carpet, even in the closet. And in the middle of the room is the body of a wolf.

Behind me, I hear vomiting. I turn and see Beastboy emptying his stomach. Starfire looks as though she's about to do the same. Cyborg goes up to her and gently moves her away. He comes back and picks up Beastboy, once he's stopped vomiting. He walks away.

I slowly walk into the room. I go to the body and kneel.

"Yoki," I say, pronouncing the name Yo-key.

"What?" asks Raven, floating into the room.

"He was a wolf I knew," I say quietly. "We used to roam the city together."

I gently lift the body and hug it. It's cold and stiff. I can't hold it back anymore. I start crying. Then I drop the body, lean to the side and vomit. Raven rubs my back as I keep vomiting.

"Slade."

Raven turns to Robin who's inspecting the blood stain in the middle of the room. He's leaning down and looking at a small design.

"I'll kill him for this."

They both look at me and I stand up.

"I'll kill him."


	7. Falling In Love

Robin and Raven stare at me worriedly.

"Luna, you're not going to try to kill him?" asks Raven.

I say nothing.

She walks over to me and waves her hand over my eyes.

I don't respond.

"I think she's in shock," Raven says.

I transform and lie down.

They look at me.

"Maybe we should move her to another room," Robin suggests.

I get up and leave. They follow me. Still in wolf form, I walk slowly to Robin's room and sit at the door. Raven looks at Robin.

"Don't take advantage of her," she says.

"Why would I do that?" he asks.

"I know there's something going on between you two," she says. "I just don't want her getting any more hurt then she is right now."

He nods and presses in the code for his door. It opens and I walk inside. I hop onto his bed and curl up by the pillows.

"We'll leave you alone for a while," Robin says.

The door shuts and I'm all alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the middle of the night. I look around the room. Robin is no where in sight. I get up and leave the room. I walk to the living room and scan it with my eyes. No Robin. I go to the roof and I see him sitting on the edge. He turns around when he hears the door open. I know he can only see a small black figure and a crescent moon so I walk closer. I get next to him and sit.

"Not going to transform?"

I answer by licking his hand. He lifts it and starts to rub my back. I look at the moon.

All of a sudden, I howl. He gets so startled her nearly falls off the edge. I keep howling. I howl a song of sadness. A song of loneliness. A song filled with so many emotions, I feel overwhelmed. As I finish, I start weeping. I return to human form and Robin can hear me crying. He pulls me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he says. "I don't know if you were saying anything with that howling, but it sounded sad."

I bury my face into his chest and cry like a child. Feelings of depression sweep over me. I feel a sudden urge to jump over the edge of the roof.

"Don't, Luna," he says.

I realize I had been leaning towards the tip of it.

"Why not?" I say. "I've lost my mother, my home, my best friend. Who knows what I'll lose next."

I continue crying. He lifts my head up and stares deep into my eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I pull back from him.

"What?" he says confused.

"I told you to promise," I say quietly.

"Luna, what's so bad about me falling in love with you?" he asks.

"You can't!" I scream. "He'll kill you! Or worse!"

"There's something worse then death?" he asks, teasing me.

I glare at him. "Ever heard of Hell on Earth?"

He nods, still slightly amused.

"Worse then that," I say.

He still looks unfazed and I search my brain, looking for some way to describe what Slade could do to him.

"Alright," I say. "Think of a red rose. This is what Slade would do to you if he caught you. I'm using the rose as an example. First, he would turn you white, then blue, then black. Then he'd pick all your petals off, but leave one on. Then he'd turn you yellow again and make your roots shrivel up, but keep you alive. Then, when you think he can't do much more to you, he'd turn you back to red and beat the shit out of you."

"You can beat the shit out of a rose?"

"Robin!"

"Okay!"

"No, it's not okay," I say, the dam bursting open again. "I told you to promise and you didn't! Now look what's happening!"

"Why is it so bad?"

"Where you not listening to the rose story?"

"It's hard comparing myself to a rose."

I bow my head and rub my forehead, still crying. He pulls me closer to himself and holds me gently.

"Don't worry," he says quietly. "Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that though," I answer. "He could…"

"Luna, stop worrying about what Slade could do and just enjoy your life!"

I nod and lean against his chest.

In the distance, we hear the sound of a wolf, howling to the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day is much harder. I wake up on the sofa in the living room. I walk to my room and inspect it, running my fingers over every upset item. I go to the spot where Yoki's body was and kneel. Tears fall from my eyes onto the spot. They spread out and make a circle. I transform and stand in the middle of it. I bow my shaggy head and sniff the scent on the carpet. I pick up his scent and someone else's. Slade's. I transform back into my human form and start to clean up the room. I hear a noise behind me and ignore it. I hear steps being taken towards me. Then I feel someone grabbing my arms.

"Cleaning up someone's mess again? Aren't you, Luna?"


	8. Kidnapping

I turn around sharply and I see Slade before me. I glare at him as he continues to hold my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.

"You have found your ache," he replies, smiling an evil smile.

I gasp at him and feel myself slipping towards the ground.

"I think you forgot that the psychic link goes both ways," he says, still smiling. "Now where is dear Robin?"

I don't say anything. His smile wavers for a minute.

"I said, where is…"

"I'm not deaf. I just don't want to answer," I say, finding my voice.

He stares at me with a fiery look but I match it with a cold stare. He raises his arm to hit me but I hold me finger up.

"You know why you can't do that, Slade," I say.

"I can take the pain," he says back.

He hits me on the side of my face, hard. I hear him grunt at feeling it too. I turn to him and spit at him. He looks enraged. He raises his hand to hit me again.

"You know I'll never talk, so why are you doing this to yourself?" I say angrily, loudly.

He thinks about that, and then he grins. I become afraid from his grin, because I know that if Slade is happy, chances are, the world won't be.

"There is more then one way to catch a fly then with honey," he says quietly to me.

"What the…" he cuts me off by dragging me towards the door.

He heads in the direction of the living room. He bursts through the doors and the Teen Titans jump. They see him holding me and immediately react. Starfire flies up and charges her star bolts, Raven picks up the entertainment center, Beastboy turns into a leopard, Cyborg charges his cannon and Robin gets out his fighting stick.

"Let her go, Slade!"

Surprisingly, this comes from Raven. She looks angry enough to beat the shit out of someone, which, hopefully, will be Slade. Slade answers by getting out a knife and holding it against my throat.

"Don't even try that, asshole," I say, smiling. "I told them all about that."

He grimaces and seems to be thinking.

Then Robin makes his big mistake. He charges Slade. As Robin gets closer, Slade stands there waiting. As Robin gets his closest, Slade pushes me away from him and grabs Robin instead. He whips out a tranquilizer needle and shoots Robin with it. Robin struggles, but the injection becomes too much. Slade grins triumphantly and points at me.

"Let's go," he says.

"You're not leaving, Slade," Raven says.

"Ah, you would be a useful member to my team," Slade says. "But I think I'll wait until your birthday."

Raven goes paler then her normal self and whispers, "How do you…"

"I'll explain it all later," he says. "Nice to see you all, but I really must go now."

He pulls out a smoke grenade and launches it. He grabs me as it goes off and the three of us disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reappear in Slade's lab. I'm coughing from the smoke and Robin is still unconscious. Slade delicately takes Robin and sets him in a chair.

"I always knew you'd pick a nice one for me," Slade says.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"Didn't you wonder what that ache was all about?" he says, turning to me.

At my silent response he says, "Your ache was a terrible thing because that would send me a signal of who was to take over my little," he chuckles, "business."

I bow my head and weep softly.

"You cry too much," he says. "That was your mother's doing."

I shoot towards him. My fist connects with his face and the force pushes him back. He has made his mistake.

"Now I'm angry," I whisper, very dangerously.

He glares at me with a bleeding lip. "Don't mock me. You couldn't kill me even if you…"

He doesn't finish his sentence. I make sure of it. I pick up a metal drum and throw it at him. It hits him on the head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. The drum spills open with the precious metals as it hits the ground. I ignore them and head towards Slade, welding a knife.

"Don't," says a voice.

I turn and Robin is coming to.

"Don't," he repeats.

Looking at him, my anger melts away and I rush towards him, dropping the knife.

"Are you okay?" I say, worried. "Are you hurt? Do you feel woozy?"

I continue pestering him with annoying questions, just as I wished he wouldn't do. He smiles at me, still groggy from the tranquilizer. Then he looks around.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Slade came to the Tower and got me. Then he went to the living room and you rushed him. Stupid! You never rush Slade! Anyways, he shot you with the tranquilizer and you went down. Then he made us disappear and reappear here and then he made me mad so I threw that drum at him." I finish, pointing at the drum.

The precious metals are still there, waiting to be discovered. Robin gets up slowly and walks towards them.

"These were stolen from the jewelry shops," he says, unable to speak louder then a whisper. "But what does he want with them?"

"Robin," I whisper.

He turns towards me and I point at the giant screen. He turns towards it and gasps.

On the screen are photos of the Titans. Cyborg, working on his car. Beastboy, grooming himself. Starfire, cooking something from her planet. Robin, practicing his moves in the training room. Raven, meditating. And me, howling at the moon.

Robin walks to the computer and types in a few commands. More shots of us come up on the screen.

"He's been stalking us," he says, flipping through more photos.

We both gasp as we come across pictures of Robin and I kissing.

"Why did he take those?" I ask, astonished. "It's not like…

Robin is quiet as he stares up at the screen.

"Where's the knife?" he asks, sounding pissed off.

"Oh no!" I say, grabbing it. "If anyone gets to kill him, it's me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because he killed my mother!"

"And I had a good time doing it too."

We turn towards Slade and he gets up.

"You bastard…" I whisper, getting angry once again. "You should be on your knees thanking Robin, or else you'd be dead by now!"

He answers by walking to the computer.

"If you don't mind," he says to Robin.

Robin stays where he is and Slade shrugs. He punches in a few commands and the screen goes black. Robin and I stare at it, trying to analyze it. Then Slade turns towards us.

"You do know it's rude to snoop in other person's belongings, don't you?" he says. "Now you'll have to pay."


	9. Fight me

"Would you take a check?" I ask, mockingly. "Or cash only."

Slade just smiles.

Robin and I look at each other.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Slade says, smiling menacingly. "If you win, I'll tell you what I'm up to. If I win…"

"I'm not playing you games, Slade," Robin says. "Tell us what you're up to, or we'll beat it out of you."

The air itself shivers as Slade lets out a malicious laugh.

"You think you could just 'beat' it out of me?" he says.

I look down at my hands. I clench them.

"Maybe not you," I say.

Slade turns towards me, evil grin wavering a bit.

I turn to Robin and swing at him. I hit him in the side of the face and he falls.

"What the hell are you doing?" he says, getting up.

"Fight me as though you're fighting Slade," I say, getting into position for another attack.

"I'm not going to…" Robin starts.

He doesn't get a chance to finish. I hit him in the stomach this time and he bends over.

"If you don't fight me," I say. "You're gunna be seriously injured. Now fight!"

I rush towards him but he dodges.

"I'm not fighting you," he says.

"Robin…"

Slade hits me in the back and I fall to my knees. I roll over and stand up. I face Slade. Suddenly, I turn around and head for Robin.

"Fight me!" I scream, lunging for him with my leg out, ready to kick.

Robin hesitates for a minute. Then he lifts his arm and punches me in the stomach. I bend over and the air leaves my lungs. I turn around and see Slade, head slightly turned to the side.

"Harder," I gasp.

Robin looks at me and hesitates again.

"Harder," I wheeze louder, more forceful.

He punches me harder and I fall over. I manage to turn my head and look at Slade again and I see him doubled over this time.

"Now Robin," I pant, grasping his arm. "You have to beat the shit out of me."

"I…I can't," he says, turning away.

"Robin!" I gasp, standing up. "Imagine me as Slade!"

He looks at me again and shakes his head. I glare at him and attempt to attack him. He blocks my punches and dodges my kicks without much difficulty.

"You're already weakening," he says, catching my leg. "I won't be responsible for any more damage to your body."

I pull my leg away and move towards his face.

"Please," I whisper, taking his hand.

He stares into my eyes. He nods slowly. He raises his hand and punches me. I fall to the ground. He lifts me and flips me over his back. Then he raises his foot and kicks me in the ribs. He does this all with pain in his eyes. He stops for a moment and I look at Slade.

"He's not feeling it," I wheeze.

"Then I'll attack him and not you!" he says and turns.

"No!" I scream.

Robin runs towards Slade and attempts to kick him. Slade dodges and disappears.

"I told you not to, Robin," I whisper.

Robin turns and I raise my head.

"Good-bye," I say.

The next moment, I'm gone.


	10. Rescue

I wake up with a pounding noise in my head. I groan and start to sit up. Something pulls on my arm and I look at it. It's a chain, binding me to a pillar.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whisper to myself.

"You've finally been captured," a voice says.

I turn around and face Slade.

"You said it could never be done," he says with an evil smile. "But it was."

"What do you want me for?" I say angrily.

"All in good time," he says, turning away. "Just be a good girl and I might not hurt your friends."

"Leave them alone," I say, trying to get up. "They have nothing to do with this."

My legs start feeling like jelly and I get light-headed. I fall back down.

"Damn you, Slade," I say, holding my head. "Did you have to tranquilize me?"

"I had to make sure my precious treasure would not try to escape," he says, walking away.

At that, I remember something.

"The precious metals," I yell after him. "What were they for?"

He steps into an elevator and presses a button. As the door closes, he says,

"You."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the city, in human form. A giant Slade comes out of nowhere. He's holding Robin. I try to transform, but can't. He lifts his gun and shoots Robin.

"No!" I yell.

I sit up and look around. I see the underground of Slade's 'home.' I put my head in my hands and breathe deeply.

"He wouldn't kill Robin," I whisper. "He wants Robin too."

I sit up and though I've been shocked.

"Robin!"

I look around the basement, searching for any sign of Robin. My search is futile. No Robin.

I bury my head once more and think.

What does Slade want with me? Why does he want me when I have found my ache? Why was he stealing precious metals? Why did he refer to me as a 'precious treasure?'

All the questions make my head hurt, and I lie down.

I wish someone could help me, I think.

I can, I hear.

I sit back up again.

Raven!

Yes.

I'm in Slade's basement, where's…

He's here with us. And he won't stop pacing around. Where is Slade's hideout?

Robin should know from the last time.

I'll ask him.

My thoughts are clear and I smile in triumph and happiness. Slade has not won yet.

He says he thinks he knows the way.

I snap back into my thoughts.

Okay, I'm in the basement. But I'm sure Slade will have some surprises for you all when you get here. Don't split up! Stay together!

Okay. See you in a bit.

My thoughts go clear again and I sigh. I'll be rescued in no time. And then I'll be back among my friends.

"Don't count on it," Slade says, appearing before me.

"You won't stop them," I say, surprised I had been whispering to myself.

"We'll just see who stops who, treasure," he says and comes towards me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, unfazed. "And why do you keep referring to me as you 'treasure?'"

He doesn't answer me but kneels down in front of me. He reaches for my neck and I tense up. He lifts my chin and looks.

"Where is it?" he asks, releasing his hold of me.

"Where's what?" I ask, utterly confused.

He looks into my eyes and I stare back. He seems to believe me and gets up. He brushes the dirt from his knees and turns around.

"Tell the Titans, they won't get past my security," he says, walking to the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"What do I care?" I say, angry at not knowing what he's talking about.

He doesn't answer, but simply disappears into the elevator.

Raven, I think as soon as Slade is gone.

Yes?

Slade won't be here for ten minutes.

Why?

I don't know, and I don't care. But Slade said he had some security up that you guys won't get past. He said.

We'll handle it.

We stop talking to each other and I relax. I have nothing to worry about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, I'm worried.

"What do you mean, you can't get in?" I yell.

"There's something missing from this elevator," Raven says. "A key or a pin or something!"

"Can't you just break it down?" I ask loudly.

"No," she answers. "It's reinforced steel!"

I clench my hands and grimace. I look at the chain binding me to the pillar and look all the way up. It goes right through the ceiling. I think of the layout plan of Slade's hideout.

"Where is Cyborg?" I yell.

"In here with me," she says. "Why?"

"Cyborg, go to the main room and through the door on the left. There should be a giant pillar in the middle of the room. Slice through it and you'll see me!"

"I'm on it!" he yells.

I hear the elevator whir and sit back against the pillar. Raven and the rest of the Titans had arrived ten minutes ago. Evidently, he had left his robot guards to patrol the entrance. The Titans entered and the robots attacked. Raven, and Cyborg apparently, came down the elevator while Starfire, Robin and Beastboy fought.

"I can't believe this is happening," I mutter, burying my face in my hands again.

I hear a loud noise from above and look up. I see Cyborg looking down at me.

"How about we get you out of there?" he yells down.

I smile. But not for long.

The pillar crunches and starts to fall in my direction.

"Raven!" I yell.

"Azira Metrione Synthos!"

The pillar stops.

"Hold them off, Cyborg!" I hear as Raven swoops down into the basement.

She focuses on the chain and breaks it easily. She picks me up and flies to the hole. I grimace as I see the room. Robots are all over, attacking with unbelievable strength.

"Maybe we should get out of here," I suggest.

"You think?" Cyborg answers, firing his cannon.

I jump and stomp a robot and clear a path towards the door. We dash towards for it just as an emergency door starts closing. We make it with time to spare and head for the exit, calling for the rest of the Titans. We head towards the exit but…

"The gang's all here."

Slade appears in the entrance. He presses a button and the door shuts.

"Move away, Slade," Robin says, advancing. "We're not taking your crap anymore."

Slade chuckles and takes out his steel stick.

"How about we fight for your freedom?" Slade asks. "Just you and me, one-on-one, none of the others."

Robin looks towards the Titans, I'm standing apart from them. He looks at me and I shake my head. He looks angry and turns back to Slade.

"Fine, but here's the rules," he says.

Slade smiles.


	11. Fights and Understanding

"No tricks, no cheating," Robin says. "Only you and me…"

"And me."

Robin and Slade look at me. Robin looks angry, Slade looks amused.

"You don't need to include yourself in everything," Robin says angrily.

"Well this partly concerns me," I say.

"It concerns us getting out of here," he snaps.

"Well…" I start.

"Just shut up!"

We all look at Raven. Her eyes are red and her aura is dark.

"I have a better idea then fighting," she whispers dangerously.

She breaks a pillar from the ground and throws it at Slade. He dodges it, but, in dodging it, leaves the exit unblocked. The Titans make a break for it but I stay hesitate.

"Come on!" Robin yells.

A red light starts flashing and sirens sound. A boiler explodes and a fire starts. Things start falling.

"Come on!" Robin repeats.

He runs to me and grabs my arm roughly. We run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that back there?"

We're in the Titan Tower and Robin is yelling in my face.

"I wanted a piece of him too," I say calmly.

"That wasn't what we were going for!" he yells. "If you want to beat up Slade, do that when our lives aren't in danger!"

"I think I'll go take a walk," Beastboy says nervously, leaving.

"I'll join you," Starfire says hurriedly, following Beastboy.

"I'm gunna go work on the car," Cyborg says, leaving as well.

Raven sits on the sofa reading, unfazed by Robin's yelling.

"You guys would have been able to escape while I fought Slade," I say.

"And why did you lag behind when we left?" Robin continues, ignoring my last statement.

I sigh and get up. I start to walk away.

"Don't just leave while I'm…" he grabs my arm.

I flip him over me. Then I run to my room. I hear him yelling behind me, but I ignore it. I get to my room and punch in the code. I walk in and run to my closet, forgetting to close the door. I pull out my bag and start throwing clothes in, trying not to cry. I remember what Slade said.

"That was your mother's doing…"

I continue clearing out my belongings while I start to cry. I go to my desk and clear it out. I zip up my bag and sling it on my back. I turn around and jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Robin asks.

I ignore him and turn around. I wipe my eyes and pretend to be looking for something. I hear him come towards me. As he gets closer, I turn around and head for the door.

"Luna!"

I start running.

"Luna!"

I burst out of the door to the roof, and then I slap myself for being so stupid. I go to the edge and look down. I turn as I hear the door bang open.

"Luna!" Robin yells.

I look down again then back at Robin. He's running towards me. I close my eyes and fall back.

"Luna!" I hear, then my world goes black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a familiar room. I look around and realize it's my house.

"But it got destroyed…" I say to myself.

I continue to look around. Then I get up and walk to the family room. I see a woman sitting on the sofa.

"Mom," I say, rushing to her.

She doesn't seem to hear me. As I get closer, I see a tiny baby.

"It's me," I whisper. "But how can that be?"

Mom moves her lips, but no sound comes out. She seems to hear a noise and looks towards her room. I turn around and see…

"Slade!"

I scream and sit up.

"It was just a dream," I say to myself, tears falling from my eyes.

I shake my head, then I tense up. I whip my head up and look around. I curse.

"What am I doing here?" I scream, getting up.

I get up from the bed and leave the room. I walk down the halls of the Titan Tower and head for Robin's room. When I get to his door I start banging on it, not caring that it's three in the morning.

"Robin!" I yell. "Get your ass out here and tell me why I'm here!"

I continue banging for a few minutes. I give up, turn around and slide down the door to sit. I put my head in my heads. I focus on the sounds of the Tower, using my excellent hearing abilities due to being part wolf. I hear Cyborg snoring, Beastboy growling and a sound coming from the training room. I get up and walk to it.

I get to the door and see Robin punching the shit out of a punching bag. He doesn't hear or see me. I walk quietly over to him. I get right behind him and just watch him for a second or two. Then I tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around and, as he does, I sock him in the face. The force of it knocks him back a foot or two.

"What the hell…" he says, holding his head.

I look at him with fire in my eyes. He stares back, surprised at my anger. He takes his hand from his head and reaches towards me. I slap his hand away, and then get into the fighting stance. He looks at me for a minute then mimics. We stand that way for a few seconds, then I attack.

I aim a kick at his stomach but he blocks. As he blocks, I smack him on the side of his head. He catches my arm as I pull it away and throws me over his shoulder. On the ground, I pull his legs from under him. He falls and I get up. He kicks himself up then faces me.

We pause, and he looks at me, lowering his fists.

"What's wrong, Luna?" he asks me.

I respond with a kick aimed at his head. He blocks it easily; I'm getting clumsy.

"I don't want to fight," he says, blocking an attempt to punch him. "I want to talk to you."

I keep trying to attack him, but he keeps blocking. He doesn't even try to hit me. He just keeps blocking.

I start hitting harder, trying to hurt him. Tears of anger burn my eyes and slide down my cheeks. He notices but, thankfully, doesn't say anything. He just keeps trying to make me stop.

"Luna, stop," he says.

I keep hitting harder, the tears pouring out of my eyes. I start crying so hard, I can't even see. I slow my punches down and Robin grabs hold of my arms. I tense up, then relax and slide to the ground, the tears still coming.

Robin kneels down and pulls me towards him. I make no effort to keep myself from his grasp. I bury my face in his chest and cry as he holds me. That's how I fall asleep. Me crying in Robin's arms.


	12. The Necklace

I wake up in Robin's room, with my face feeling dry. I turn my head and look at Robin. His mouth is slightly open and he's sleeping without a shirt on. I smile and move closer to him. The movement rouses him and he opens his eyes sleepily. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I feel him stroke my hair and then his breathing becomes even again. I open my eyes and look at him again. I reach out and stroke his hair, the same way he just pet me.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper.

He murmurs, still asleep. I slip his arm off of me and I swing my legs over the bed. I look down and see that I'm only wearing a big t-shirt and my underwear. I notice that I feel very comfortable like this in front of Robin. I turn to look at him again and smile. He smiles in his sleep.

I get off the bed and go to his closet, looking in his underwear drawer. I rummage through his boxers and pick out one I like. I slip the boxer's over my underwear. I walk back to the bed and sit next to Robin who is facing away from me. I lean over his body and pull his face towards me. He wakes up groggily and I kiss him. He makes a happy moaning noise and pulls me over his body, next to him. He moves on top of me and keeps kissing me. I giggle and wrap my arms around him.

Suddenly, he stops and pushes himself up off of me. I look up at him with a confused smile.

"I can't…um…" he stammers.

I reach up and put my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to sleep with you, Robin," I say quietly. "You're not ready and neither am I."

He smiles at me with understanding. I pull him down next to me and cuddle up in his arms. He tightens his grip on me and I fall asleep, once more, in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk around the kitchen, getting the makings of pancakes.

"Are you making tofu for Beastboy?" Robin asks from the couch, flipping the channels on the TV.

"Of course," I say, waving the tofu box in the air.

Robin nods and turns back to the TV.

I return to the pancakes. Just before they're done, all the Titans are up, wakened by the smell. Starfire and Cyborg keep looking between me and Robin, as if we're bombs waiting to go off. Beastboy is unconcerned about me and Robin. All he's worried about is the pancakes.

"The only person who can make pancakes better then me, is you," he says, drooling.

I smile a small smile and finish the pancakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pancakes finished and eaten, the Titans scatter to their various places. Starfire flies over to me and looks in my eyes. I start feeling weak staring into her eyes, but I am unable to break my gaze. Just as I think I'm about to collapse, she stops staring at me. I exhale heavily as though I had been holding my breath. Before I can catch my breath, she grabs me in a bear hug. I relax and breathe again. She releases me and I smile at her. She smiles back and flies off.

Robin is sitting on the couch watching Cyborg and Beastboy battle it out on racing. I walk over to him and whisper in his ear, so as not to disturb or distract Cy or Beastboy.

"Have you seen Raven at all this morning or last night?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

I walk off in the direction of Raven's room. I knock on the door and call her name. When she doesn't answer, I open the door.

"Raven…" I say quietly.

I look around her room, but don't see any sign of her. I close the door and stare at it, as if waiting for it to reveal where she is.

"She's probably running some errands or something," I say to myself.

Then I turn around and walk away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Raven walks into the tower. I rush to her and open my mouth to start questioning her, but she puts a finger to her lips in the 'sh' sign and signals for me to follow her. I do so quietly, aware that Robin is watching us.

We walk down the hallway and enter her room. She clicks the lock behind us then motions for me to sit down. I sit and wait for her to do the same. Instead, she paces around the room, something I've never seen her do. I reach out and touch her arm and she jumps as if she's been zapped. She looks at me as if just noticing I'm there, then sits down.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I went to the morgue," she answers after a time.

"Why?"

She sighs, then answers, "Because you said Slade lifted your chin and looked but didn't see what he thought was there."

"No I didn't," I reply, surprised.

She looks at me in mock astonishment. "You didn't?"

I give her a 'come on' look and she reaches into her pocket. I watch as she pulls out a necklace. I stare at it.

"That was my mother's…" I say softly.

She hands it to me and I hold it in my hand.

It's a silver necklace in the shape of an oval. In the middle, there's a mood stone.

"Is that real?" Raven asks, indicating the stone.

I nod, but don't speak. I'm too shocked.

"What?" she asks, sounding a bit worried.

I open my mouth to answer, but only a croaking noise comes out. I swallow then try again. "My mother was wearing this when Slade…"

I can't finish the sentence, but Raven knows what I mean.

I look at her. "How did you get this?"

She looks at the floor. "I went to the morgue and asked for her personal belongings. I saw the necklace and thought it might be what Slade was looking for."

She looks at me. "Before I left, I asked to see the security camera's video. Slade had come to the morgue when he left his hideout, wanting to get something. I think that," she points to the necklace "is what he was after."

"But why?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I was hoping you knew."

I look at the necklace again. Then I unhook the chain and start to put it around my neck.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Raven asks me.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I reply, struggling to hook it.

"Well Slade obviously wanted you to be wearing it," she says. "Don't you think that's reason enough?"

I think about this as the hook clicks and it's fastened. I slide my fingers down the chain and let them rest on the pendent. Raven watches me with a worried expression on her face. I lightly touch her arm and she smiles, but still a worried smile.

"If anything happens, I'll be sure to take it off," I say to try and make her stop looking so concerned. She doesn't say anything, but gets up and leaves the room.

I follow her, but pause at the doorway to look at the jewel. When I had first put it on, it had been a deep shade of blue. Now it had gone to black. I finger it worriedly, then shut the door.


End file.
